


The Only Thing That Mattered

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could be caught at any minute</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Mattered

Dean licked his lips, shoving Sam back onto the bed, trailing kisses down his beloved younger brother's neck and chest. He knew they probably didn't have much time, but there was enough. Enough time to show Sam just how much he felt for him, enough time to drive the younger man wild with want and need. There wasn't time for words, those would come later. Dean smirked up at Sam, licking the tip of his cock, enjoying the groan that fell from his brother's lips, there was always time for this.  
Sam panted, throwing his head back against the pillows, biting back a scream of pleasure. He had to be quiet, silent. He knew that if he made any loud sound they would be found out, and that was the last thing he wanted. He reached down, threading his fingers into Dean's hair as his brother sucked him. He bit his lips when Dean slipped one finger into him, praying that he could hold on, that he wouldn't end up losing control and screaming.  
Dean looked up at Sam, noticing that his eyes were shut tight, that he was biting his lips trying not to make a sound. He could feel Sam trembling beneath him, knowing that he was loving every single touch Dean gave him. What they were doing was dangerous, hell that was part of what made it oh so good, knowing that one room over was their father, knowing that if either of them gave it away there would be hell to pay, but Sammy, Sammy was all Dean's, to hell with anything else.  
Sam pulled Dean to him, thrusting his tongue into the older man's mouth, letting his brother swallow his pants and moans and screams of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Dean's back, his legs around Dean's waist as his brother thrust into him. This was what he needed, this was his everything. Dean inside him, surrounding him, taking him, marking him as his, making him break in the best way possible, this was the only thing that mattered. No one else would ever complete Sam like Dean did.


End file.
